


Just forget you ever saw this

by SigneHansen



Category: Danish actors RPF
Genre: Frottage, I repeat, M/M, This is a crack-fic, Wall Sex, and I don't know what happened, if either Jimmy or Mads reads this I am so incredibly sorry, it was literally just something that I had to write to get it out of my system, now, proceed, there's something wrong with me, this is not a legit thing that I think is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads Mikkelsen, recently returned from Canada, goes to see his old friend, Jimmy Jørgensen's show and they accidentally have sex.... Please forgive me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just forget you ever saw this

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

”Hey man, great show!” Mads shouted, from across the buzzing foyer. Jimmy, who was currently swarmed in a group of screaming girls, shot Mads a grin and tried weaving his way across the crowd. When the flock of girls realized he was making his way towards Mads Mikkelsen, though, it was like they were almost guiding him towards his friend.   
“Thanks bro!” Jimmy said, when he finally reached his destination. “And seriously, thanks for coming! Don’t you live in Canada?!”   
“Yeah… About that,” he started, but realizing the amount of girls around them both, he gestured for Jimmy to follow him. The girls heaved a collective sigh and basically looked like someone had just told them Bradley Cooper was getting married. 

When they reached Jimmy’s dressing room, which, for some unknown reason, Mads knew the location of, he pulled Jimmy in by the wrist. “So, yeah. Canada. Not going great!” he said, looking more tired than Jimmy had ever seen him. “But dude, ‘Hannibal’ is awesome. And Canada’s gorgeous! Also, why are we even speaking English?!”  
“Because I have to practice? And fanfiction is horrible in Danish, dude, you know that… Also, Canada is not awesome… not when your wife is cheating on you and your kids hate you…”  
“That… That’s not awesome, no… I get your point. Seriously though, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”  
Mads looked at him with a glint in his eye. “Well…..” he said, and winked suggestively.   
Jimmy seriously thought they were over this. They’d gotten together a few times back when they were both young and new on the scene, but it’d been years since anything had happened. He wasn’t going to pretend like he didn’t want it to happen again, though. Mads was a seriously sexy man…   
Before he knew what to answer, though, Mads was crowding him up against the door, leaning in closely. He had yanked off his own shirt in the second it had taken Jimmy to reply, and was now pulling Jimmy’s over his head. “You can always say no, if you don’t want it” he whispered, voice raspy in Jimmy’s ear. “As if” Jimmy gasped because a) he was apparently from a 90’s chick flick and b) Mads was currently biting his ear.   
“I thought so”, and then Mads was pushing him further back against the door, grinding their hips together, and Jimmy had to actively stop himself from banging his head against the door and yelling something inappropriate like “TA’ MIG MADS!”.   
Mads seemed to get the picture anyway though, because a second later his hand was slipping between their bodies to undo Jimmy’s pants. Meanwhile Jimmy’s hands were attempting to free Mads’ ass from it clothed prison, but found the task pretty much impossible, since, well… The button was on the front… “Dude…” he whimpered, when Mads let his hand ghost over the bulge in his pants. “Get on with it, won’t you?”   
Mads chuckled, but yanked down Jimmy’s pants in one go and got on his knees. “Like this?”  
“Jesus Christ”   
“You can just call me Mads”, he said with a mischievous grin and licked a long line up Jimmy’s dick.   
This time, Jimmy couldn’t stop himself from banging his head against the door, and he felt his knees give out. Suddenly he slid to the floor, and was now basically sitting on Mads’ knees. Everything went better than expected!   
“Okay then” Mads said, grabbed Jimmy’s hips and basically threw him on the floor. “This’ll have to do!”  
Jimmy was once again attempting to get Mads’ ass out of his pants – it’s a really nice ass, okay?! – and this time, Mads was a bit more helpful, letting himself hover above Jimmy while he fumbled with the button. “It’s been a while, okay?!” Jimmy laughed, because getting Mads’ pants open was apparently not his forte. Mads leaned in and kissed him, then got up on his knees and opened his pants himself. “I can see” he winked, and immediately threw himself back on top of Jimmy, rubbing their now very exposed dicks against each other. Mads was groaning against Jimmy’s neck and Jimmy wrapped his legs around Mads’ hips to get more friction. And wow! 10/10 would recommend. Seriously. It was way too long since this had last happened. He’d forgotten how great it was to, well, bone a beautiful man. If he was honest with himself he kind of liked this more than being with girls. Once again: Mads was a seriously sexy man. 

Suddenly the beautiful friction was gone and Jimmy gave an involuntary growl at the loss of contact. “Hey!” he tried, vaguely, but when he saw what Mads was doing, the word died in his throat. He was searching his pockets frantically to dig out a condom and some lube and holy shit yes, Jimmy was definitely up for that!   
“Turn around” Mads said, his voice dark with lust. And who was Jimmy to deny his wish? He turned around and just as his front hit the floor, Mads was on him like a predator; kissing the back of his neck, touching him all over. “Ready?” he asked, although Jimmy apparently didn’t have to answer, because he could feel the cold lube on his ass, and seconds later, a probing finger against his hole.

The sounds coming out of Jimmy’s mouth were not something he could control at the current moment since, well, Mads was effectively fingerfucking him, and he had to admit it had been a while.   
“Okay?” Mads asked. “God yes” Jimmy breathed out, although he was not exactly sure what he said. Either way, Mads seemed to get the picture as he added his third finger, while simultaneously biting at the back of Jimmy’s neck.  
“COME ON!” This fingerfucking business was all fine and dandy, but Jesus Christ, Jimmy needed Mads to get on with it.   
“Bossy” was all Mads said, but Jimmy could hear the desperation in his voice, as he positioned himself and pushed in. The whole “you’re-in-your-dressing-room-so-you-should-really-be-quiet”-thing, sort of slipped completely out of Jimmy’s mind at that moment, and he let out a scream, or uhm, a manly yell...  
Mads was basically slamming into him, and Jimmy lost all self-control as he begged Mads to get a hand on his dick. And Mads was nothing but polite as he grasped it in a firm grip causing Jimmy’s arms to collapse under him, so he was completely pinned against the floor, Mads’ hand trapped under him. “Sorry” he gasped out and lifted his ass enough for Mads to remove his hand, and go on with the whole slamming-business. Jimmy was now rutting against the floor while Mads was fucking him and holy shit that was good. So good in fact, that mere minutes later, he was coming, yelling Mads’ name in a, well, let’s be honest, not-very-manly-way-at-all. Mads followed shortly after, and then Jimmy was pinned against Mads’ sweaty body and the floor.   
“Woah” he croaked out.   
“See, this would make Canada a bit more awesome” Mads said, and slid off Jimmy. “Let’s do that again.”  
“Can we wait, like… 10 minutes? My stamina isn’t what it used to be.”   
Mads laughed, reached over and kissed Jimmy on the shoulder. “Whatever you say dude.”

THE END <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Last time: Sorry


End file.
